Episode 12 (FA)
Sango's Feelings, Miroku's Resolve 'is twelfth episode of ''InuYasha The Final Act. Synopsis # Having vowed to marry once, Miroku and Sango do whatever they can to protect each other. However, now both of them are suffering losses as a result: Miroku is slowly being killed by miasma sucked into the Wind Tunnel while the Hiraikotsu has now been damaged by corrosive demon-slaying salve. # The group visits Yakurōdokusen in order to fix Sango's Hiraikotsu and subdue Miroku's pain from the miasma poisoning his body. # Sango must regain the trust of Hiraikotsu. Summary It's the night of the new moon. Inuyasha and Kagome ride on Kirara while Shippō flies alongside them. Shippō is worried about Miroku and Sango, who have gone off to face a demon who is collecting bones. Inuyasha is annoyed by the poor timing of his transformation into a mortal, wanting to have gone with Miroku and Sango. They soon see the dwelling of the Bone Demon. Inside the dwelling, the Bone Demon and her father face Miroku and Sango. The father releases a poisonous cloud that manipulates the bones of the victims brought to him by his daughter. Sango warns Miroku not to use his Wind Tunnel while he warns her not to breathe in the poison. Sango tosses the Hiraikotsu, easily bashing the cloud of bones. However, the weapon it caught in the father bone demon's mouth; he finds it delicious. Miroku uses the Wind Tunnel to dislodge the Hiraikotsu from the demon's mouth, but it has a bite-mark in it. Miroku is annoyed by how badly he is reacting to the poison of a weak demon. The demons demand Hiraikotsu; having been born of the bones of several different demons, it will make good medicine for the father. Sango refuses to give up her weapon while Miroku fails to use sutras to destroy the demons. Both of them end up caught in cage of bones. Outside, Kagome and Shippō make a path to the house. Inuyasha is annoyed by the fact the new moon is still out. Inside, the father bone demon is beginning to eat the bone cage whole. However, Miroku decides to open the Wind Tunnel, but the poison weakens him; however, part of the bone demon's face is sucked in. Sango stops Miroku and breaks their way out of the demon's mouth. The daughter repairs her father's face with some of the stolen bones, and Sango decides to make a deal with the demons: if they let Miroku go, she'll give them Hiraikotsu. However, the demons refuse. This prompts Sango to put a strong demon-slaying solve on Hiraikotsu; she tosses it into the father demon's mouth and he begins dissolving. Seeking revenge, the daughter sends skeletons after Sango and Miroku. However, Inuyasha (back to being a half-demon) breaks in and destroys and the skeletons with Adamant Barrage, tearing a hole in the ceiling. The sunlight dissolves the daughter into nothing but dust. The aftermath of the battle has left Hiraikotsu nothing but a mushy mess of its former self, and Miroku weakened again from taking in poison. Sango knew that Hiraikotsu would be dissolved by the salve, but she did it to protect Miroku; he feels sorrow for not being able to handle the demons and forcing her to sacrifice her weapon for him. Myōga arrives, saying he can take the group to someone who can fix Hiraikotsu, the Myōga leads them to a waterfall, which reeks like liquor; it actually is liquor. They find several jugs of alcohol below it; Myōga says to knock one over. Once split, a sleeping, drunken old man falls out. Much to everyone's surprise, THIS is the master of potions. Inuyasha kicks him awake. The Master of Potions says he can remove the demon-slaying salve, but WON'T; he can tell the weapon is well-worn, which means it has been used to fight for a long time. He finds it deplorable that a demon-slaying salve would be applied to Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha grabs him by the beard, yelling that the old man doesn't know the story, quickly evading vomit coming from him; he's hung-over. Sango tells Inuyasha not to bother the M.o.P.; he's right that it was deplorable of her to put the salve on Hiraikotsu. The Master changes his mind, saying he'll fix the Hiraikotsu; he thought it was Inuyasha's weapon. Kagome quickly deduces the Master has a soft spot for girls, making Miroku say the Master must be a good person at heart. However, Shippō believes the Master is a pervert like Miroku. The Master inspects Sango, examining the strength in her legs and waist; this is interpreted as a perverted act, making an enraged Miroku grab the M.o.P. by the collar and glare straight at him. After explaining his actions, the Master explains that Sango will the one to fight for the restoration of Hiraikotsu; he pulls two jugs from the stockpile and asks for Hiraikotsu. Tossing in the weapon, it begins dissolving, making Inuyasha angry when the Master reveals that the jug is full of poison. Only when the poison is turned into a remedy, can the weapon be restored. He tells Sango to pacify the demons within the other jug he has pulled out; only by doing this can the poison be turned into a remedy. If she fails, Hiraikotsu will dissolve into nothing. Inuyasha questions Myōga about the drunken sage's sanity, only to be told it's too late to think about that now. Sango jumps into the jug, being surprised she can breathe inside it. She finds herself face to face with demons, which she tries slaying with her sword; however, it is ineffective as the demons' skin is too hard for the simple blade. Outside the jug, everyone looks into it, finding they cannot see Sango. Annoyed by what they consider "fun", the Master of Potions asks them to join him for a drink, but only gets Inuyasha's foot in his face. The Master of Potions tells him not to get angry, tossing Inuyasha into another jug. Inuyasha reacts negatively, complaining the jug is full of alcohol; he doesn't like it. The Master tells him that of course it's going to be full of alcohol. Myōga swims in a glass of sake with Shippō, who yells at him for being drunk. Myōga explains that he watching over Sango, confusing Shippō; drinking the Master of Potions' liquor allows them to see Sango. Miroku quickly deduces that the Master of Potions' brew is magical and allow whoever drinks it to see Sango; he asks Inuyasha how she's doing. Inuyasha explains that Sango is doing fine, but things look rough for her; he's completely intoxicated now. Kagome wonders why Inuyasha is still in the jug. Inside Sango's jug, the demons repeatedly bash against her; however, none of their attacks seem meant to kill her. The demons stop attacking and glare at Sango, who sees all their eyes are full of a seething rage. This confuses Sango; if the demons feel such hatred towards her, why aren't they trying to kill her? If it's not her death they're after, what do these demons want with Sango? Outside, Miroku watches as Hiraikotsu continues to dissolve; he asks the Master how long it will take to finish dissolving. The Master of Potions says its variable, and that it's useless to try going in the jug after her. At the same time, Kagome and Inuyasha argue over him being drunk; the Master of Potions tosses Inuyasha into Sango's jug, only for him to pop out of another one in the stockpile. The Master of Potions tells Miroku that he has something important to deal with as well, licking him and earning a bash to the head; he explains that the miasma is eating Miroku's body from the inside. At the same time, Inuyasha is being helped up by Kagome; he sees three of her. Miroku, not wanting to let Kagome and Inuyasha hear this, takes the Master a short distance away. The Master examines the scar left by Naraku's miasma, with Miroku explaining his tolerance towards sucking in poison has weakened; the Master says he can give Miroku something, but Sango is the one in danger as she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice Hiraikotsu again if it meant saving his live. Inside the jug, Sango hears the demons speak to her, asking why she put poison on them. Sango realizes the demons are the spirits of the demons whose bones were used to make Hiraikotsu. Hiraikotsu yells at Sango, saying they have been with her since she received them as a child; she's cared for them and they've fought countless battles together. Over time, they believed a bond was forged between them, but Sango has betrayed that bond by coating them with corrosive poison. Hearing, this Sango begins crying. Outside the jug, Miroku questions the Master of Potions; if the demons Sango is to face are what made up Hiraikotsu, why would he have told her to slay them? The Master explains that he meant it figuratively; what Sango needs to do is pacify the spirits and earn their forgiveness. Changing the subject, the Master pulls another jug out of his stockpile, taking a cup for of it out and places his staff in it; the liquid turns dark. The Master explains that this potion is both a medicine and poison; Miroku will be free of feeling pain from sucking in miasma in the future. Miroku thoroughly questions the Master, learning the potion won't heal him; it would just prevent him from feeling pain. The Master says to take time for consideration, but Miroku says he'll take it. Kagome wonders what they're talking about, deciding to go over; a barely sober Inuyasha goes instead. Inuyasha arrives and smells the poison, hearing the Master re-explain the purpose of it, angering him. When Miroku tries to stop him, Inuyasha explains the scent of miasma from Miroku's body has been growing stronger by the day; he asks Miroku what he thinks will happen to Sango if he dies. Inside the jug, the demons continue beating Sango; they wonder why she's not fighting back since the Master of Potions told her to slay them. However, Sango says she could never do that; she asks the demons to fight with her again, but they demand she must leave Miroku to die if he's in danger, and never betray them again. However, Sango says that she will not make a false oath; there is no point in living without him. Hiraikotsu decides take her life, preparing to rip her apart. Hiraikotsu demands Sango promise to never betray them, but she refuses; Miroku is worth giving up her own life. Outside the jug, Miroku and Inuyasha argue over him taking the potion; he'll use the Wind Tunnel without restraint, rushing to his death. However, Miroku says he's taking the potion to fight alongside Sango. Inuyasha gives up; he's never won an argument with Miroku. Miroku makes Inuyasha promise not to tell Kagome and Sango, but only if he uses the Wind Tunnel in life-or-death situations; Miroku takes the poison and collapses, convulsing in pain. Kagome goes to check on him, only for the Master of Potions to flip her skirt; Inuyasha clobbers him in return. The Master of Potions explains it was necessary to keep her away, but Inuyasha doesn't believe him. He explains that until Miroku's body is used to the poison, he must not be moved, ordering Inuyasha to keep Kagome busy. When she asks what happened, Inuyasha says Miroku is a light-weight. When asked, Miroku tells the Master of Potions that the doesn't regret his decision. In the jug, Hiraikotsu explains that miasma is eating away at Miroku, so he is nothing more than a burden. Sango tells Hiraikotsu that Miroku IS a burden, but has saved her life countless times. Hiraikotsu is surprised when Sango tells it that she doesn't plan to give up her life; she wants to live with Miroku, and knowing he's alive gives her the courage to live on. She begs the weapon to lend both of them its strength. Miroku's thoughts of Sango reach into the jug, purifying the poison that's dissolving the weapon and turns the demons back to bone, The demons explain that they know nothing of the human emotion "love", but Miroku's determination, an emotion they ''do''' know, has won them over; they become Hirakotsu again. Outside the jug, the Master of Potions explains his elixirs are connected to each other; the poison Miroku took turned the poison repairing Hiraikotsu into a remedy. Miroku now feels much better thanks to the potion, and Sango emerges from the jug with Hiraikotsu intact. Both are happy to see each other. The Master whispers to Inuyasha that the potion hasn't actually healed Miroku, the wounds from the miasma remain; he simply can't feel pain from the poison anymore. Sango thanks the Master of Potions for restoring Hiraikotsu to how it was, but he explains that because the weapon was bathed in his herbs and poisons, it has now changed; however the change in Hiraikostu will not be noticed until Sango uses it to fight again. The episode ends with Sango looking at her restored weapon, wondering what its new abilities might be. Notes * in the manga, Sango originally went to Tōtōsai about getting Hiraikotsu fixed before getting sent to the Master of Potions. Tōtōsai could not fix Hiraikotsu as it was a weak shell of its former self from the poison. * Much like ''Naraku's Heart, this episode leaves out some of the plot that was originally in the manga. The group discovering the bone demons' collecting of bones is left out, instead having them in the middle of their fight against them right at the start of the episode. * The daughter bone demon originally used her father's dissolving corpse to try and kill Miroku and Sango. Given as most things from the manga are changed to be less graphic, it was most likely done to show the daughter respected her father enough not to manipulate his dissolving remains. * Another change: in the manga, Shippō also drank the sake to watch over Sango's fight with Hiraikotsu. However, this was omitted from the episode to avoid the implication of Underage Drinking. * Inuyasha is shown to become drunk almost immediately after being dunked into the Master of Potions' brew. However, when he was enveloped in the sake sages' mist in The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, it didn't affect him. This could mean the Master's brew is stronger. * Inuyasha is shown to sober up fast; however, he's still a tad out of it when he tries reasoning with Miroku. *This is the last time Inuyasha transforms to a human in the series. zh:第十二集（完结篇） ms:Episod 12 (Terakhir) vi:Tập 12 (FA) Category:Episodes Category:Episode set during a new moon